An image forming apparatus that forms an image electrophotographically includes a developing cartridge which includes developing rollers and a toner cartridge which accommodates toner. The arrangement of these elements influences the size or usability of the image forming apparatus. In a tandem-type color image forming apparatus, developing cartridges or toner cartridges are arranged in parallel. A layout of these cartridges is greatly important, since these cartridges occupy a large space and maintenance of consumable elements is frequently performed.
JP-A-06-194886 discloses an image forming apparatus, in which toner cartridges are arranged on one end side of developing rollers.